Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way
Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way is the third book in the ''Monster High'' book series by Lisi Harrison. Plot Preview From The Barnes and Noble Page: The frighteningly hip teenage children of the world's most famous monsters have gathered together under one roof...to brave the horrors of high school! Clawdeen Wolf: Always overshadowed by her six brothers and her fab friends, Clawdeen Wolf plans to finally strut her stuff in the spotlight at her upcoming Sweet Sixteen bash. But after The Ghoul Next Door goes viral, it's into the woods for the family Wolf. Clawdeen goes stir crazy lying low at her family's B&B with her annoying brothers until Lala shows up to keep her company. But is the vamp flirting ''with Clawd.'' By the #1 Bestselling Author of The Clique, Alphas and Her Latest Series Monster High, Where Freak Became the New Chic. Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way is the third book in the Monster High book series. Summary In the book, Clawdeen is planning for her Sassy Sixteen -- because what 16-year old wants to be sweet? Her parents then tell her that she can't have a Sassy Sixteen party because the Wolf family has been forced to go into hiding. At the next RIP, most of the monsters announce their plans to move to far away, (Blue to her mom and dad again, Lala to Transylvania) and this causes arguments. Viktor and Viveka decide to stay. Candace helps Billy get Frankie Stein by making him visible (getting a tan, dying hair, etc). Frankie also breaks up with Brett momentarily to get with Billy, but then Billy dumped Frankie and Frankie got back with Brett. Spectra is introduced in this book. She and Billy talk to each other, and Spectra explains how she has liked him since 8th grade, then they dance. Lala goes to Clawdeen's hideout and says her Dad says she can stay. Here she begins to have feelings for Clawd and Clawdeen begins aware of this and starts to get a little angry. She gets over this anger. Glory Carver isn't Melody's birth mom. Beau and Glory had Candace, then decided that since they created perfection on the first try, they thought that they might not be so lucky the second time. So they stopped having children. But later they wanted a second child, and so Melody was adopted. Marina (a Siren) is Melody's birth mom, but Beau and Glory know nothing about her. Melody is a Siren. A Siren, explained by Marina in a letter, is a bird woman who has a beautiful voice. Melody first grows feathers and then her voice becomes more powerful (she can get anybody to do almost anything). Clawdeen decides to have her Sassy Sixteen behind her family's back and goes to her house with Lala. When they go into the car, Clawdeen's mom, Harriet, catches them and says she knows how Clawdeen feels about wanting have more freedom. She agrees to drive them to the party. Clawdeen sees all the wonderful setting up Melody and Cleo (well, her servants actually) have done and is overjoyed. Until she sees that Track Team boys (mad about her being faster then them) have drawn all over her baby pictures (making wolf ears, howling at the full moon,etc.).She becomes angry and doesn't notice that her fur has grown.The boys notice and start taking pictures. Just when they were about to leave, Clawdeen says that the normies already know about RADs so why should they keep hiding? Then the Ke$ha song "We are Who we Are" starts playing and Clawdeen, Lala, Cleo, and Frankie dance while letting their freaky flaws be revealed (Clawdeen with her fur,Frankie with her stitches,etc.). Category:Books